Transference
by Blubbery Blueberry
Summary: Some patterns are doomed to repeat. (Alternate Universe, where Hisana's illness is hereditary and Rukia must find in death what she could not find in life - also possibly a Soulmate AU) - story told in bits and pieces
1. Chapter 1

-oOo-

When the Healer returns to the waiting room, face grave, Rukia thinks she already knows what he has to declare. It's obvious, not only because the Healer takes the care to avoid looking her elder brother in the eye; Byakuya himself only glances at her once with unreadable eyes before he sweeps out of the hospital room, his Captain's haori flowing behind him like a rushing river. The flat silence that follows his departure is only punctuated by the Healer's stuttered words, his empty assurances that the Fourth Division would spare no resources in caring for her condition.

Rukia only sits in her hospital bed, still dressed in her standard uniform she wore when they found her collapsed in the Thirteenth's training grounds. She waits patiently for the Healer to apologetically bow and politely leave her by herself in the empty private room bought by Kuchiki esteem. And then, quietly, she turns to her bedside table to grasp for her white blade, all the while knowing that this is one enemy she cannot fight with a sword. But still, Sode no Shirayuki is her soul's immortal companion, a steadfast shadow that will never desert her even as she slowly fades away into nothing.

When she closes her eyes to blink away saltwater, she feels the sleeves of winter gently embrace her face to welcome her into blissful sanctuary.

" _Kuchiki Rukia, you are dying."_

-oOo-

(233 words)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I've always been an IchiRuki fan. However, I've been pretty out of touch with the Bleach fandom until it was revitalized by the live action Netflix film. Please accept my humble, beta-less offering.

Also, I'm going to apologize beforehand; I am not a consistent updater, if I update at all. This story has a few chapters prewritten already, only because it's a drabble, so you're guaranteed a few updates in the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn't tell anyone, never repeating the words echoing in her own mind so persistently.

For days and even weeks, it's not apparent – her decline, that is – to even her closest cohorts. The Thirteenth Division's routines continue without pause, her subordinates obeying her barked orders without complaint as usual. Her voice does not waver as she directs them from afar rather than among the new recruits, but the daily training exercises run smoothly enough that no one really notices her sudden preference for sitting under shade. Her fondness for their sickly Captain is not strange either, so none of the other seated officers really think it odd that she joins him at his therapeutic gardens far more often than before.

Even Renji does not say anything when they meet up for their weekly walks around their old haunts. He allows her to place her beloved cucumber rolls onto his plate with a strange glance, but he accepts her gift unquestioningly. And when he spots the cask hanging by her hip opposite her sword, he assumes it is merely sake she drinks every few hours rather than a painkilling anesthetic.

Only she sees the pallor of her skin, closer to the deadness of a cadaver than the crisp whiteness of midwinter, and the dimming starlight in her eyes.

-oOo-

(215)


	3. Chapter 3

-oOo-

Her brother has reverted to how he was before, not in his manner towards her, but in his avoidance of her gaze.

She knows that it's not his fault. Her vibrant spirit and healthy body were, after all, the only things that really differentiated her from her sister – his beloved wife, Hisana.

But now, Rukia is decaying as well, withering like a blossom in drought.

Byakuya has always been a gardener, caring for the most fragile of blooms with inordinate patience. His efforts are rewarded with vivid color and flourishing buds, life abounded and spring personified. Yet, he acknowledges that the kind of beauty and joy he cultivates is ephemeral, fleeting whispers of a daydream before they all scatter like cherry blossoms in a storm. He knows very well the empty desolateness of a wilted garden.

It's why he tries so valiantly to prolong what he can salvage, to delay the inevitable. It's why he gives his tacit consent when Rukia asks to venture into the human world for what may be the last time. It's why he looks at his sister's violet eyes for the first time in a long time; they shine with more happiness than he's seen in weeks.

He hopes that Hisana will still forgive him some day, now that he's run out of time to atone for his sins.

-oOo-

(224)


	4. Chapter 4

-oOo-

Rukia takes three extra doses of the medication that the Fourth Division supplies her with weekly. It's meant to stave off the infection that threatens to kill her any moment, and for the most part, the vile bitterness of the herbs is effective in keeping her on her feet.

This trip to Karakura is the one thing that she's been looking forward to and she won't risk spoiling it with something as trivial as her impending death.

Before, she routinely traveled to the human world once or twice a month on a professional level, relaying communications between Soul Society and the spiritually powered residents living in the small town. It was a decision that surprised her, but as the Commander had mentioned, she _is_ the best Shinigami for the job due to her extensive experience living there and her valuable connections to significant figures there. Proud of her appointed status as a liaison representing the Kurosaki family (and their spiritually awakened friends), Rukia relishes each visit and often journeys there even on her own personal time.

However, Rukia's last official visit took place the early in the previous month and she hasn't spoken with Ichigo for just as long. It's strange, she thinks, that she could miss someone so much simply because she hasn't walked by his side in weeks. Their whole relationship is built on just a few weeks, ironically when she was at her absolute weakest, but it feels like she's known him for her entire life.

She just wants to feel strong again, that warm invincibility she feels whenever she's with him.

(265)

-oOo-


	5. Chapter 5

-oOo-

The sun's bright, the grass is green, and Ichigo is an idiot, as per the usual.

Walking amidst the living does her well, she thinks.

It taps a certain rhythm into her limbs that she's forgotten in the past few weeks. The smiles and the laughter come far more easily and genuinely than her stilted attempts back at Soul Society. Her body, thoroughly saturated in the Fourth's best painkillers, dances as it used to when she was in her prime. Almost all memory of her illness dissipates with the new dosage she sneakily pours into her tea. Normality revives what's left of Rukia's spirit.

"Midget, why're you in such a good mood?"

"Hmm?"

She grins widely at his scowl, because she knows that his displeasure is faux. It's his automatic reaction to put up a façade of some sort to hide everything else. But she can tell that Ichigo is as happy as he could be, following her as she looks through the shop windows with interest. Despite his frown lines, she can see the amusement and contentment he feels when he sees her equally so. That's just how their patterns functioned; like two gears, they feed off of each other's energy, moving together in sync.

"Did something happen at Soul Society? I thought you'd be more tired with all your lieutenant duties. You must be slacking off," he teases, though it's clear he's curious.

His question sends a pang through her chest. "You must be confusing me with you, Mr. Delinquent. I'm sure you're skipping class right now."

He sputters, but she simply guffaws at his stupid expression before pulling him to the next shop.

"Since I haven't been here in a while, buy me a new Chappy – the limited edition samurai Chappy!"

Kurosaki Ichigo halfheartedly protests before succumbing. He could never say no to her.

(307)

-oOo-


End file.
